Conventionally, there have been proposed various touch type input devices that detect operation input by an operator touching on an operation surface. Some touch type input devices detect a touch position in the operation surface and a pressure or a pressing amount of the operation surface.
For example, a touch type input device disclosed in PTL 1 has a structure in which a flat pressure sensor (pressure detection sensor) and a flat electrostatic type position detection sensor overlap each other. The pressure detection sensor detects the push-in and a pressing force, and the electrostatic type position detection sensor detects the operation position.
In the touch type input device disclosed in PTL 1, an electrostatic type position detection sensor and a pressure detection sensor are sequentially disposed from the operation surface side.
PTL 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-61592